Blue
by Teian Heru
Summary: I'm bad at summaries...this is mostly AU. In high school. Yaoi AU BL Boy's love, all that jazz


Sora hummed quietly.

"Well...you won't ask Axel to help you?" he asked, looking at the white-haired boy next to him.

"No," Riku said suddenly, glaring.

"Never in a MILLION years will I ask HIM to help me with THAT." he emphasized and Sora sweatdropped a little.

'Jeez, just when you know he was gonna say yes...'

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care, anyway?" he asked and Sora gave him a blank look.

"You're my best friend. I can care." he said and Riku wanted to push the kid down a very steep hill...

"That's not the answer I was looking for." he said and Sora pouted.

"Then why did oyu ask if that wasn't the answer you-"

"Shh...you talk to much..." Riku said,keeping a bored expression on his face, which ticked Sora off even more. How dare he!

"Riku, what's with you?!"

Riku rolled his eyes to this. He knew this was coming...

"What ever do you mean, Sora-kins?" he said teasingly, and Sora twitched at the nickname.

"One, don't EVER call me that again. Two, I'm talking about your mood! You've been shady all this week! Don't think I didn't notice this when we were sparrig, Riku." he told him, waving a slinder finger in front of the elder's face.

Riku groaned lowly and swatted it away, muttering something incoheirent and looked out the window. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas bursted opened the door, and ruined everything.

Damn Roxas.

The brown haired male was grinning ear-to-ear, and it was kind of freaking the two out. Kind of.

"Why the dramatic entrance?" Riku deadpanned, noting that he also had to get his door fixed. Again. Roxas laughed and took out a popsicle. Sora and Riku narrowed their eyes to that.

"Oh, Riku-kins..."

"Why do you have that, Roxas?" Sora asked curiously, but Roxas only licked his lips.

"Oh, no special reason, Sora." he said , moving the blue object towards his lips.

Riku slanted his eyes.

"Seriously, Roxas, what are you doing?"

"You."

"..."

"..." *faint blush from Sora*

"You...you want to die, right? Because I can arrange that. Pick a day, a time, hell, we can do this right now, to save time." Riku hissed and Sora cleared his throat.

"Now, now, Riku, Roxas was just kidding-"

He turned to his twin.

"You were just kidding, right?"

Roxas smirked, Sora paled.

"...oh no..."

Roxas, in a blink of an eye, pinned Riku down on the hard wood beneath him. Riku attempted to push Roxas off of him, but since it was a sneak attack, he didn't have enough time to react the way he'd want to. Roxas' grip on Riku's wrists tightened, and, with one hand, held them both, while holding the now melting frozen treat in his right hand.

Sora, in panic, took cover on the bed beside the door. Riku looked at him.

"You're over there?! The least you can do is help me, BEST FRIEND!" he said and Roxas shook his head, chuckling.

"Oh, Sora won't help you..."

Riku's eyes widened. What?!

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because..." a deep, husky voice said and alll eyes turned to the door way.

"He wouldn't DARE interfere with our little...game..."

There stood Axel, wearing only a towel, his hair and body dripping wet, eyes glistening with pure lust. Riku froze. Roxas saw the pure horror on Riku's face and licked his lips again. Turning to Axel, he spoke.

"Shall we show Riku the things we can do with this popsicle, Aku-kun?" he asked softly and Axel only growled in return. Riku's eyes widened a fraction, and turned to Sora, who simply bowed his head. Riku inwardly groaned.

'Some best friend you are. I'm laying here, about to be getting gang-banged by this idiots and you won't help?! Chikushou, Sora. Seriously.' he thought as he tied to thrash around. Roxas sighed.

"No use. You have no fight in you," he commented and looked at Sora.

"Sora-futago, you want to help save your friend?" he asked and smirked.

"Take his place. Simple as that." he said and Sora paled and teared up.

"What?! Why are you being to mean and rough with Riku?! What did he ever do to you?!" he yelled and Axel chuckled.

"Sora, calm down."

"Yeah, we weren't going to do anything..." Roxas said, getting up, leaving Riku dumbfounded, confused, angry, freaked out, annoyed, relieved, and extreemly pissed off.

"You...wasted all this time..." he said and Axel gave him a 'what's wrong with you?' look.

"...Roxas...make sure you sleep with your eyes open. If you don't you wont' live to see tomorrow. Axel...I'll put pure bleach in your hair, or better yet, in your shampoo bottles. How would you like that, huh?" he threatened and both Axel and Roxas looked at him like he's one off the deep end.

Sora pouted.

"Get out of my room!" he said, throwing a pillow at the both of them. Axel caught one, while Roxas ot hit smack-dab in the face. Axel left, while Roxas still stayed.

"Nnng...Sora...w-why..." he said, pointing to the popsicle on the floor. He sniffed, while Sora rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he's such a baby...

"Just go get another one," he said and pointed to the door.

"But get out."

The following day at school wasn't too great. Riku couldn't believe it. Sora didn't remember. All because of Roxas.

He was pissed again.

Damn Roxas.

"Stupid twin of his..." he said and Sora tapped him on the shoulder.

"What about my twin?" he asked, glaring at Riku, who smiled nervously.

"Oh...uh...nothing..." he stammered, flushing a bit and looking down. Sora sighed sadly.

"Okay, look, I know you and Roxas-"

"-And Axel-"

"-Don't get along, but..um...can you at least try to act like you like him?" he pleaded, hisn eyes hopeful. Riku couldn't take that damn face. Looking all cute...damn.

"Fine," he said, knowing he'd regret this later.

"Only for you, though." he said and Sora smiled widely.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

There was an awkward silence between the two, and Sora jumped a bit.

"Oh, right! Here!" he said as he went through his satchel, pulling out a gift bag. Riku gasped and looked at Sora. He remembered...

"Yeah..happy birthday, Riku." he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Riku smiled, a heartwarming feeling building inside his chest.

"Sora..." he trailed, reachingout for Sora's chin. Sora blinked.

"Riku...?"

Riku leaned in, simultaneously pushing Sora back towards the wall of the hallway. Riku licked Sora's quivering bottom lip, which was just begging to be bitten. Sora managed to hold on to Riku's dress shirt, and clenched it tight. Riku pressed his lips against Sora's warm ones, almost groaning at the feeling. Sora gasped, giving Riku full access to Sora's sweet, sweet cavern.

"Riku...nngg..." Sora breathed, pushing himself back against the wall. Riku was kissing him.

The white-haired boy deepened the already heated kiss, and Sora was starting to feel lightheaded. Sensing that Sora was lacking air, he placed his hand over Sora's nose, telling him to breathe from there. The kiss continued, with Riku dominating the kiss, and Riku carefully placed the gift on the edge of the wall, and focused on Sora again.

He trailed on of his pale arms down Sora's side, causing the younger one to moan softly. Riku reached under Sora's shirt, and pinched one of Sora's...errect nipples?

'Hn. Seems like he really wants this...' he thought as he pinched hard, making Sora yelp.

"W...what are you doing?!" he asked , flushing. Riku looked down at him and licked his lips.

"You." he said and Sora blushed. Just like yesturday...when Roxas said it...but this time...

Sora gulped.

"Not funny..." he huffed, and Riku chuckled lightly, licking Sora's sexy exposed skin seductively. Sora flinched and bit his bottom lip. That felt good.

Too good.

Riku noticed the flinch and proceeded to repeat his ministrations, and sucking hard on a sensitive spot on Sora's neck. This caused Sora to moan loudly, and Riku knew that he was going to go insane. Everything Sora did was turning him on so goddamn much, he didn't know how lond he was going to last. He slid Sora high on the wall, just a bit above his waist, and wasted no time unbuckling the younge one's belt and pants.

Sora blushed, covering himself up. What was Riku doing?!

"Riku...n-no, we're in school! Not here!" he said, but Riku looked at Sora. He was looking real seme-ish right now. Sora coul feel his cheeks heating up at the look, it was intense...

"Riku?"

"You're driving me fucking insane, right now, Sora. When I was pinned down by Roxas, all I could think of was you on top of me, and not him. The thought of it just got me so hard..." he said and Sora gave him a freightening look. That's why he couldn't do anything...huh...

"That's just..."

Riku silenced him once again, and and pulled Sora's pants down quickly. Throwing them down, he flipped Sora over, and placed three fingers at Sora's mouth.

"Suck." he commended and held Sora's chin in a way that was comfortable. Sora complied, and took them in. Riku almost exploaded at the feeling of Sora sucking and licking his fingers. He was skilled. But for some reason, that thought worried him...

Shaking his head, he pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth with a 'pop' and turned him back around. To this, Sora glared hard.

"Well, then, what was the point ot turning me around the other wayin the first place?!" he asked, annoyed. Riku winked.

"I wanted to see that ass." he said and Sora flushed. Fucking pervert...

"Put one leg up, but support yourself with the wall and my shoulder, okay?" he said and Sora nodded, doing so.

Riku pressed his body on Sora's and grinded hard on him. Sora moaned extremely loud, because without all the clothing in the way, his sensitivity skyrocketed. Riku felt Sora harden against him, and grinded more.

"Oh...Riku-kuuunn~" Sora moaned lustfuly, subconsiously sucking hard on Riku's neck. He was so close-he could feel it. Riku wanted Sora to loose it.

"Ah...m-more...onegai..." he begged and Riku couldn't take it anymore. He had to take him. Now.

"Sora, spread your legs more." he commanded and Sora's flushed cheeks grew a deeper color. Spreading his legs, he licked his lips.

"P-please hurry..." he said and Riku smirked.

"You're ordering me around, eh?" he teased, nipping Sora's ear playfully. He leaned down and smirked.

"Are you ready?" he asked, kissing, and licking the inner part of Sora's thighs. Sora's breath hitched for a second, but nodded none-the-less.

"H-Hai...Riku-danna."

Yep, he lost it.

And Riku was aching for more. As he hovered over the poor shota, he spoke.

"Do you want me to be rough?" he whipsered huskily, driving Sora on edge. God, the way he said that was just...

"Well?" he asked, breaking Sora out of his thoughts. Through his lust-filled-eyes, he could see that Riku was sucking on his fingers, Sora blushed madly.

'He's really going to...'

Riku quickly turned Sora around, causing him to hit his face on the wall hard, he groaned.

"Riku-danna..." he breathed as Riku smirked.

"What's the matter Sora?"

Sora's lips quivered as he tried to find his words, but it was getting harder to do, being in this fucking state of mind.

"R-Riku..."

"Say it, Sora, or I'll stop." Riku said as he ripped parts of Sora's clothes off, and tied it around Sora's eyes and bounded his hands together. Sora gasped loudly as he was again pushed towards the cold brick wall roughly, Riku hummed.

"This should intensify the peasure you'll be feeling in a moment," he announced and Sora wiggled his butt in the air, only adding on to Riku's amusement. He licked his lips and sucked on his fingers once more, before trailing one down Sora's crack. Sore shivered at the touch, but didn't resist. Only when Riku probed the pink pucker did Sora show any resistance. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Sora...?"

"That...felt really weird..." he said, his cheeks flushed. Riku said nothing and procceeded to probe the pucker. Sora sucked in a bit of breath, Riku again halted.

"Sora, you have to relax, or it will hurt..." he said and Sora pouted.

"I've never done this before..."

Riku sighed softly and rubbed Sora's thighs affectionately.

"Relax.."

Sora inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Fine..."

Riku pushed through the tight rings that threatened to keep him out. He pushed in further until he heard Sora yelp.

"Are..you okay?"

"Yeah...nng...god, this feels so weird..."

Riku added another finger, and this time, Sora didn't yelp...

HE SCREAMED.

"Rikuuuuuuuuu, it hurtssssssssssssssssssss!" He howled, and Riku's member grew a size. Hearing Sora in pain...was turning him on. That realization scared and excited Riku at the same time...he wanted more.

Whispering apologies, he added another finger, and another, another, until his whole fist was in. Sora chocked on his spit.

"R-Riku?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it..." he said, flushing a bit. Sora moaned loudly...Riku was right. Without sight...this was intense. His body was twictching uncontrollably at the sensation of being filled.

He pushed back by accident, and Riku watched as his hand disappeared. Riku gulped.

"Sora, you're..."

"P-please...just...I want you inside me!" he said and Riku pulled out his hand, taking some lube he had in his pocket and squirting it all over his member. Lubing himself up, he rubbed Sora's back.

"Tell me if it hurts. I'll stop." he said and Sora nodded, his belly feeling hot.

"O-okay..." he said, unsure, and pushed himself againt the wall. Riku probed Sora a few times before pushing in...

Sora choked on his spit while Riku gasped loudly, this was...

"Oh...my...god..." they said in unison. Sora was really tight, and he he didn't think he'd last too long. Sora pushed back and moaned, tears falling down his flushed cheeks, Riku growled.

"Sora...d-don't do that..." Riku said, groaning again as Sora tightened around him on purpose.

"Easy for you to say, you're really b-big..." he said and Riku licked Sora's back side lovingly. Sora's backside tingled at the sensation, this blin fold was doing wonders...

Riku noticed something, he looked down blushed.

"Sora...you're bleeding..." he told him and pulled out. Sora gasped and turned around.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!"

"You're in pain, why didn't you say anything?" he asked and Sora bit his bottom lip.

"I-I-"

Then it dawned on him.

"Pain...turns you on, huh, Sora?" he said and Sora's member twitched at his words.

"N-No..."

Riku smirked and slammed back in. Sora moaned loudly.

"Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"3

"Don't lie. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said and thrusted hard. Sora gasped and tried to grab the wall to keep his balance, but Riku's rough poundings were making it harder for him.

Damn Riku.

Suddenly Sora pulled away...exhausted.

Riku jolted from the shock of being ripped away so quickly and fell to the ground.

"S-Sora? what's wrong?"

Sora looked down at him with cold eyes..

"Is sex all you want? " his voice rang through the halls, Riku blinked twice.

"...Sora?"

Then Sora dropped to the ground beside Riku and began to kiss him deeply..

The warmth of Soras lips...the softness...cause Riku to beckon for more...he had to have himself inside again. HeNEEDEDto.

Riku grabbed Sora's hips and Sora smacked him hard

"Kuso... Sora what the Hell's your problem? "

Sora began to swell with tears...

"I love you... idiot. " he sobbed, tears falling down his red-scorned cheeks. Riku swallowed hard. He didn't know Sora really felt this way. He bit his lip and cuffed Sora's chin in his hand, tilting his head to kiss him.

"Sora...I..."

To this, Sora chuckled, but Riku raised an eyebrow to that. It wasn't that he chuckled at an awkward moment, it was just that-

'That's not how Sora chuckles...' Riku thought, eyeing the boy above him. Sora smirked darklyand licked his lips, leaning forward to trail his ghostly finger tips all over Riku's toned body. Riku groaned. Something wasn't right with this anymore...

"Sora...?" Riku asked and Sora looked down at him.

"Hm? What's the matter, Riku-kins?" he asked, and Riku's eyes widened.

"Roxas?!" he yelled and 'Sora' smirked.

"Bingo."

Riku couldn't feel his heart beating anymore...

"I...y-you..."

"You couldn't notice the difference between me and my twin, huh?" he asked and Riku tried to swallow, but his throat was suddenly dry.

"You hair..."

"I dyed it, duh!" he said, rubbing Riku's thighs lovingly, but Riku swatted his hands away. He was pissed.

"Why...didn't you stop me?" Riku asked, his voice low and cold. Roxas hummed.

"I wanted to see how far you'd go. I mean, I know you have a thing for my twin. YourFriend." he said and Riku's eeys narrowed.

"Why? And where are you getting at?!" he snarled, flipping Roxas over so that he was on the floor. Roxas gasped and that, but kept eye contact.

"I did it because I was curious. And I'm going to tell Sora." he said and Riku paled. What did he mean by that? Tell him what?

"You were curious? hy didn't you go to Axel, or something, you know I hate you." he spat, getting pissed off even more. Roxas shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked and Riku snapped.

"You know what?" he said and, in a flash, he picked Roxas up and slammed him extremely hard against the wall they were sort of leaning on. Roxas groaned in pain. That hurt! Riku span Roxas around so that they were facing eachother, he was really angry.

"I...hate...you..." he spelled out, in a cold tone, one that Roxas never heard before.

'Oh shit...I think I went too far...'

"I can't believe you went to all these lengths just because you were curious! I got so into it, I...I said 'I LOVED YOU'!" he screeched and a gasp was heard not too far away. Riku swallowed again, heart quickening. He really hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was. Hereallydid. Taking a chance, he turned to the left. There stood Sora, eyes flushed, nouth agape, obvious flabberrgasted at the sight before him.

'W...why is he naked against the wall...with Roxas?' he thought and blushed even harder when he realized the answer.

Riku, noticing this, placed Roxas' exposed body down and turned to Sora.

"S-Sora! I...I..."

He sighed.

"This is exactly how it looks like..." he said, his voice oftenly. Sora, still in shock, only nodded slowly.

"I see..."

Silence hung among the three.

Roxas started to put on his clothes, and turned to Sora.

"Sora, if I can say one thing to change your outlook about the situation you've just witnissed..." he said and all eyed turned on the spiky-haired boy.

"I was curious, and I tricked him into this by pretending to be you." he said and Sora nodded. Riku bit the inside of his cheek.

"You know...Riku wouldn't do this with just anybody, you should know that." Roxas added a little bit later as he put his shoes on. Sora nodded, tyring to think of something to say, but nothing would come out. Roxas said good bye and started to walk away.

"My first time was exciting, Riku-kins. Too bad this was a one-time thing." he said, and with that, he disappeared around the corner.

Riku felt even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. He looked over at Sora, who was now looking at the ground with a bright red face. Riku's stomach twisted at that. Was he disgusted with him now? He couldn't blame him, he just walked in on an awkward situation, and what was Sora going think about a situation like this?

"Ano...Sora-"

"-Is what Roxas said true?" he cut in, and Riku looked down and nodded.

"..."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Riku." Sora commanded, and Riku's head snapped up.

'Since when is Sora...'

"I asked you a question, are you going to answer me?" he asked, and Riku closed his eyes.

"Yes...everything that he said was true." he said, regretting it quickly. Sora allowed that to sink in, then, in a flash, Riku was slammed onto the wall, and Sora pulled out some rope, a gagger, a blindfold and vibrator from his satchel. Riku flushed heavily.

'Oh hell no...'

"Since you are a virgin, Riku, I suggest you follow by my rules or your first time won't be a fun one, hun." he warned and Riku's heart started to beat rapidly. He wasn't serious!

Sora looked at Riku's frieghtened facial expression and smirked widely.

"You haven't seen nothing,yet, Riku-kiiins~" he teased and as Riku tried to get out of Sora's painful grasp, Riku gasped as a pill was forced inside him. This was crazy!

Damn Sora.


End file.
